


Провокация

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [2]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Partly ooc, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Компромат можно использовать не только для шантажа.
Relationships: Raoul Am/Katze
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Мибблы G — PG-13





	Провокация

Рауль не понимал. Больше всего в своей рассудочно-выверенной жизни он не любил не понимать. Это раздражало, вызывало неконтролируемое желание докопаться до сути, найти рациональное объяснение.

Началось всё с безобидного вопроса Ясона: «Хочешь посмотреть любопытную запись?» Партия в шахматы была сыграна, вино слегка затуманило голову, неотложных дел в планах не значилось, и Рауль согласился: «Почему бы и нет?»

Ясон достал из сейфа небольшую коробочку, украшенную пошлым красным бантиком, и усмехнулся, поймав удивлённый взгляд:

— Подарок для господина Глинтча. Упаковка в лучших традициях его соплеменников, — голос сочился ехидством. Ясон достал из коробочки прозрачный кристалл носителя и покрутил его в пальцах. — Уверен, господину послу подарок понравится. Чтобы эта запись не попала в инфосеть, Глинтч будет очень сговорчивым при обсуждении нелегальных поставок на наш чёрный рынок редких сырьевых ресурсов, запрещённых к вывозу из Федерации. Катце уже подсчитал возможные выгоды.

— Шантаж? — понимающе улыбнулся Рауль. — Ты не брезгуешь никакими методами ради достижения собственных целей, мой друг.

— Собственных? — Ясон удивлённо вздёрнул бровь. — Всё и всегда — ради процветания и блага Амои, мой друг, — осадил он безапелляционным тоном.

Запись, выведенная на большой голоэкран, вызвала сначала недоумение, а потом лёгкий шок — после того, как вошедший в кабинет посла высокий черноволосый мужчина холодно бросил: «На колени. Ползи», и Глинтч моментально выполнил команду. Рванулся на четвереньках, униженно скуля и виляя ягодицами, подполз к ногам черноволосого и с наслаждением припал губами к его руке — как собака к сахарной косточке.

— Я не разрешал тебе, — недовольно ответил вошедший и вздёрнул лицо посла за подбородок. — Ты снял ошейник?

— Господин, нет! Господин, я не снимал, — затараторил Глинтч. — Я просто застёжку максимально ослабил, чтобы ошейник случайно не выглянул из-под воротника. Вот, вот, смотрите, — судорожно расстёгивая мелкие пуговицы, он оголил ключицы, — ошейник здесь.

Черноволосый застыл ледяным изваянием, никак не реагируя на взволнованные объяснения. И, когда посол замолчал, потрепал его по щеке:

— Молодец, хороший пёсик. Никогда не забывай, кому принадлежишь.

Эмоциональное «Нет, никогда!» он вознаградил мимолётным поцелуем, резко дёрнул за волосы потянувшегося за лаской Глинтча, довольно хмыкнул и развернулся на выход.

В этот момент Рауль испытал настоящий шок — он узнал покидавшего кабинет. Крупным планом на голоэкране красовался оникс Элион Бёрт — научный пресс-секретарь отдела внешних коммуникаций.

— Это… Ты его… — Рауль перевёл ошарашенный взгляд на Ясона, но тот сразу отмёл подозрения.

— Нет, мой друг, никто не давал твоему подчинённому подобных заданий. Они с послом сами. Катце выяснил, что нестандартные отношения этих двоих длятся около года, и они очень успешно скрывают их от друзей и общественности. Внедрить оборудование и затем изъять компромат было непросто.

Запись закончилась, а Рауль продолжал смотреть туда, где минутой ранее был развёрнут голоэкран, и молчал. Ясон не раз видел такой взгляд в никуда и решил не мешать. Вопрос, прозвучавший после пятиминутной паузы, был ожидаемым.

— Почему ты решил показать запись мне? Я в ваши с Катце шпионские игры не играю.

— Только потому, что пресс-секретарь — твой подчинённый. И хотя ты не являешься его непосредственным начальником, к ониксу стоит присмотреться получше и полнее использовать его потенциал. Ну и, не скрою, мне была интересна твоя реакция на происходящее.

— На это? — презрительно фыркнул Рауль. — В двуличности дипломатов Федерации я, конечно, не сомневался, но то, что я видел, отвратительно и недостойно уважающего себя разумного. С радостью унижаться и пресмыкаться, да ещё и на рабочем месте… Мерзость какая.

— Некоторые практикуют БДСМ-отношения как образ жизни, — усмехнулся Ясон. — Любопытная психосексуальная субкультура. То, что ты видел — доминирование и подчинение, — только одна из составляющих БДСМ, есть ещё две — бондаж и дисциплина, садизм и мазохизм. Практиковаться могут как отдельно, так и в различных вариациях. А унижение отнюдь не обязательный элемент подобных игр.

Рауль задумчиво смотрел на друга и пытался понять — к чему эта лекция? Просто так Ясон ничего никогда не делал, а предприимчивый оникс — явно не причина, чтобы объяснять далёкому от рыночных махинаций биотехнологу философию какого-то БДСМ. Извращениями на Амои никого не удивишь: секс-индустрия на планете — едва ли не основной вид дохода. Хотя… Оникс, имеющий неограниченную власть… Посол, с радостью скачущий на четвереньках чуть ли не под флагом Федерации… Какое-то рациональное зерно во всём этом есть, и дело не в играх извращенцев. Власть? Элита и так ею обладает, и так имеет всё и всех. И всё-таки именно слово «власть» казалось Раулю ключевым.

— Ты меня слушаешь? — вкрадчивый голос прервал размышления. Рауль досадливо дёрнул уголком рта (он не любил, когда уличают в невнимательности) и кивнул — мол, конечно, слушаю. Ясон мягко улыбнулся в ответ. — Вижу, я тебя немного озадачил. Как-нибудь можем поговорить на эту тему подробнее, а сейчас прости, мой друг, но мне нужно ехать в Апатию.

Рауль едва не подавился раздражением. Он прекрасно знал, к кому и зачем так спешит Ясон, и готов был разразиться очередным нравоучением, но информация о том, что Катце достал образцы клеток, необходимых для синтеза новой сыворотки, сбила воинственный настрой. Взывать к разуму друга расхотелось. Заручившись обещанием, что посылка с образцами будет доставлена не позднее завтрашнего вечера, Рауль отбыл к себе в апартаменты.

***  
Долгожданные образцы Катце доставил лично, чем несказанно удивил: правой руке Ясона вроде не по статусу работать простым курьером. Но когда рыжеволосый брокер вежливо откланялся, Рауль приказал фурнитуру догнать его и вернуть. И спросил в лоб, едва Катце переступил порог рабочего кабинета:

— Насколько хорошо вы знаете субкультуру БДСМ?

Надо было отдать должное выдержке Катце: не удивился, не растерялся, в позе и взгляде ни малейшего напряжения. Ответил вежливо и спокойно, глядя прямо в глаза:

— Не могли бы вы конкретнее обозначить проблему, с решением которой я могу помочь, господин Ам?

Рауль задумался. Он пришёл к выводу, что Ясон намекал на разработки, касающиеся иного, более высокого уровня власти. Если понять её отличительную особенность, можно создать специальный маркер, который на генетическом уровне закладывает тягу подопытного к добровольной, беспрекословной психофизической зависимости и подчинению. Допущения, конечно, существуют, но как рабочая гипотеза это имеет право на существование.

— Катце, — медленно начал он, — ты видел запись. Есть ли у тебя предположение, чем настолько хороша власть оникса, что уважающий себя разумный человек готов добровольно выполнять любые его прихоти?

— В БДСМ-отношениях каждый получает то, в чём нуждается и чего хочет, господин Ам, — сдержанно улыбнулся Катце. — Сабмиссив — не извращенец и не безмозглый раб, ему в удовольствие подчиняться. Так же как доминанту — подчинять. Поверьте мне, знать, что твой верхний тобой доволен, что ты ему дорог, что он вожделеет тебя и заботится — больше, чем счастье. Это гармония.

Споткнувшись о явно читаемый скепсис на лице Рауля, Катце отчаянно выдохнул и, удивляясь собственной наглости, попросил:

— Можно, я покажу? Позовите сюда фурнитура, а позже — любого пэта. Я попрошу вас каждому из них отдать команды «На колени» и «Ползи».

Если это была шутка, то Рауль её оценил. И даже едва не рассмеялся. Что ж, он сам просил Катце высказаться, почему бы и не поэкспериментировать дальше?

Фунитур выполнял приказы, как заводная кукла. Рухнул с грохотом на колени и рванул со скоростью гончей. Стук конечностей о пол и тяжёлое дыхание раздражали слух. Дрожащее от страха тело, застывшее у ног в рабской покорности, представляло собой унылое зрелище.

Академский пэт Линк бросился на колени с таким же рвением, что и мебель, но пополз, как червяк. На пузе. После шипения Катце: «На четвереньки, идиот» хлопнул ресницами и наконец сообразил, что от него требуется. Виляя тощей задницей, он переставлял конечности на манер дрессированных парнокопытных и глупо улыбался, облизывая кукольные губы. Пошлое зрелище раздражало.

Как только пэта увёл фурнитур, Рауль недовольно взглянул на Катце и замер. Стройная фигура того словно стала ещё выше, плечи расправились, лицо выглядело одухотворённым, а лёгкий румянец только добавлял шарма. Рауль всегда считал Катце красивым человеческим экземпляром, но сейчас откровенно любовался — даже уродливый шрам не портил эстетику.

Незаметный шаг вперёд, и Катце грациозно опустился на колени. Медленно, плавно, словно под музыку. «Захватывающе красиво», — восхитился Рауль. Катце замер, обозначив точку, и преобразился в хищное животное, которое не двигалось, а перетекало, подкрадывалось, играя мышцами и прогибая спину. «Гепард с древней Земли, — возникла ассоциация, — или рысь». Рауль почувствовал себя охотником, к которому добыча сама идёт в руки. Необычные ощущения. Волнующие.

Катце остановился у ног Рауля и медленно поднял голову. Рауль никогда не видел такого взгляда. Ни у кого. Было в этих пепельно-серых глазах что-то непонятно-затягивающее, жаркое и настолько осязаемое, что хотелось коснуться, попробовать на вкус — реально ли оно? Рука сама потянулась к лицу Катце и попала в тёплое кольцо ладоней. Казалось, что губы прожгли белоснежный шёлк перчатки и заскользили по открытой коже запястья. Рауль не мог и не хотел отпустить эти ощущения, подставляясь под обжигающие и в то же время нежные поцелуи. Когда Катце выпустил руку, захотелось его ударить.

— Научите меня дышать рядом с вами, господин, — пепельно-серый взгляд снова притягивал, вызывая странное желание нырнуть в него, выпить до дна. — Станьте моим дыханием.

Завораживающе-непривычный коктейль эмоций омыл мозг, оставляя приятное послевкусие и чувство правильности происходящего. Рауль снял перчатку, коснулся губ Катце и медленно проник двумя пальцами в красивый рот.

— Я стану, — проговорил он задумчиво, погружаясь всё глубже. — Теперь ты принадлежишь мне, Катце.

***

Ясон расслабленно раскинулся на кровати и медленно перебирал смоляные пряди заласканного до обморока Рики. Тихую идиллию нарушил зуммер коммуникатора. Досадливо поморщившись, Ясон протянул руку и нажал на кнопку приёма видеовызова.

— У тебя что-то важное, Катце?

Тот мгновенно оценил ситуацию («Скомканная простыня, голые плечи босса, черноволосая голова у него на груди — хм, я явно не вовремя») и отвёл взгляд от экрана.

— Прошу прощения, хозяин. Я просто хотел сказать вам спасибо.

Хозяин? Досаду как дождём смыло. Ясон понял, что провокация удалась и на белоснежной, как девственные льды, репутации идеального блонди появилось маленькое ржавое пятнышко. Может, хоть теперь Рауль перестанет лезть с нравоучениями и указывать на недопустимость связи с Рики. Улыбнувшись этой мысли, он хитро прищурился и вкрадчиво произнёс:

— Разве теперь у тебя не другой хозяин?

— Хозяин у меня один, — Катце вскинул голову и твёрдо посмотрел в глаза блонди. — Был, есть и будет один.

Мимолётная самодовольная улыбка Ясона дала Катце понять, что ответ правильный, но расслабляться всё равно не стоит.

— И кто же тогда Рауль?

— Господин, — легко выдохнул Катце. — И… моя Вселенная.

Расставив все точки над «i», он улыбнулся самой редкой из своих улыбок — искренней, по-мальчишески светлой и счастливой.

«Что-то мне подсказывает, что главный приз выиграл совсем не я», — подумал Ясон и улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
